Olvidando
by Valsed
Summary: Cambiar es parte de nosotros, pero que pasa cuando el cambiar significa algo mas que eso. –Terminado–
1. Parte 1

**Olvidando**

««»»

Era un día especial, había pasado un año de que la última batalla terminara, Seiya apenas había logrado sobrevivir; todos los chicos de bronce celebraban el aniversario. En la misión estaban los 10 caballeros de bronce que habían llegado a competir en el Torneo Galáctico, la relación entre ellos a pesar de haberse separado en dos grupo, era muy unida aunque aun había algunas rencillas por el pasado sobre todo con el grupo de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Ban, Geki hacia Seiya y Shun.

Estaban todos en el comedor disfrutando de la rica comida del festejo.

-salud por la paz- comento Seiya alegre

-salud- apoyo el resto

-es increíble que haya pasado todo un año sin guerras- expreso Jabu

-Jabu de que te quejas, si ustedes no tuvieron que pelear- se burlo Seiya

-ahí van de nuevo- comento a lo bajo Shiryu

-el que no hayamos participado no significa que no nos haya afectado-

-si como no, aquí cómodamente en la mansión o en la seguridad del santuario les afecto mucho, no?-

-nosotros obedecíamos ordenes algo que tu no sabes hacer-

-solo cumplía con mi deber, y no entiendo de que te quejas-

-chicos calmados- trato de apaciguar Sahori

-de que me quejo?, te das aires de héroe-

-no soy un héroe, solo lograba con mi cometido-

-Seiya por favor cálmate, tu también Jabu- pidió Shun

-tu no te metas chillón-

-oyes no le hables así a mi hermano-

-otra vez a defender a tu hermanito, qué? no es capaz de cuidarse él solo-

-ja, pero mira quien dice, recuerda que el tornero galáctico Shun te estaba dando una paliza- ayudo Seiya

-era para que agarrara confianza, pero si Ikki no se hubiera entrometido, habría ganado la pelea-

-si mal no recuerdo, tu armadura ya estaba destrozada cuando yo intervine- comento con burla

-no necesito mi armadura para vencerlo, era y siempre será un llorón como iba a perder con alguien como él-

-mira Jabu, no entiendo como llego Shun en su discusión pero déjalo en paz- comento Hyoga con seriedad

-oh vaya otro que lo defiende, y tu Shun que tienes que decir a todo esto-. El peliverde se levanto con la vista baja y salió del comedor sin decir nada -ay ya va a llorar- se burlo -no huyas Shun-

-no huyo de ti, pero no quiero pelear-, ya se había alejado los suficiente pero aun escuchaba la discusión, que volvía otra ves sobre Seiya.

Realmente había huido pero no por sus palabras, sino de si mismo, cada vez le era difícil controlarse, él alguien tan tranquilo sentía que podría perder la calma en cualquier momento. Llego a su cuarto y se encerró en el.

Su mente era un caos, la inseguridad lo invadía dejando que terribles recuerdos salieran a flote, sus tormentos se apoderaban de todo impidiéndole reaccionar, pero por que?, por que aparecían?, que tenia que hacer para que dejara de suceder?.

Sintió la presión desaparecer poco a poco, a medida que se calmaba, sabia que todo tenia solución si lo controlaba, pero cuanto tiempo duraría esto, cuando seria el día que ya no pudiera controlarlo. Suspiro aliviado, ahora todo estaba bien, nadie sabia, ni sospechaba, tal vez lo veían algo retraído pero no importaba, al fin para ellos siempre fue tímido y era normal verlo así, pero era eso mismo lo que provocaba que lo molestaran, que le hicieran perder el control, hacerlo enojar, rabiar olvidarse que ya no puede darse el lujo de llevarse por sus sentimientos sino caería en el profundo pozo del vacío.

Se miro en el espejo, era él mismo, el que siempre había sido, solo un año de entonces y nada de su apariencia le indicara el paso de esos días

Escucho tocar la puerta -adelante- indico mientras caminaba a la ventana

-estas bien?-

-si Ikki- le sonrío para acompañar sus palabras

-creí que te sentirías mal por lo que dijo ese idiota-

-no, he aprendido a ignorarlo-

-me da gusto escuchar eso- se sentó en la cama -veo que ya te esas convirtiendo en un hombre-

"En un hombre?" se cuestiono "como que me estoy convirtiendo en un hombre?, mi cuerpo es aun el de un niño, me siento inseguro incapaz de controlarme, esto es ser un hombre?, huir de las discusiones por que no sabes como reaccionaras, encerrarte en tu cuarto para controlarte como si fuera el único lugar seguro en la tierra? Que es ser un hombre?"

-Shun... Shun... Shun estas bien?- pregunto una vez que tenia la atención

-si Ikki perdona, es que estaba pensando-

-vamos a jugar fútbol, vienes?-

Lo penso un poco -si, vamos- "un hombre?, no quiero ser todavía un hombre si ahora no puedo lograr ser un joven normal".

Los equipos estaban formados por los de siempre. Sahori los observaba a parte, esperando que este juego fuera tan solo eso, un juego, no entendía como después de tanto tiempo juntos pudiera seguir existiendo rivalidades entre ellos. Suspiro al ver la primera agresión, sus esperanzas de verlos convivir en paz se habían esfumado.

-chicos, es solo un juego, cálmense- imploro que fuera escuchada

-si Sahori lo sabemos- otro suspiro, no había sido escuchada.

El partido iba a favor de Seiya; Hyoga e Ikki lo apoyaban, mientras que Shiryu se resigno a jugar la competencia, Shun que estaba en la posición de portero había hecho buen trabajo, pero su mente comenzó a divagar en imágenes absurdas que lo confundían, no le creaban ningún sentimiento en especial pero si le hacían surgir cientos de dudas sobre el origen de ellas.

Jabu se dio cuenta que Shun se había abstraído de nuevo y con una señal hacia Ichi le dio a entender su plan, con un pase Jabu lanzo el balón con todas sus fuerzas hacia la cabeza del portero contrario.

Shun cayo de espaldas con los ojos cerrados, no supo que había pasado, pero un fuerte dolor en su sien derecha había logrado que todo el autocontrol que se infligiera así mismo desapareciera, sus ojos mostraron una ira enorme.

Los chicos al verlo caer, se preocuparon -Shun estas bien?-

-Jabu si lastimaste a Shun me las pagaras-

-Shun?- dijo con preocupación Seiya llamando la atención de todos.

Vieron a Shun diferente, sus ojos despedían odio, se levanto aun con el gesto endurecido. Todos estaban sorprendidos, sin saber que hacer jamas lo habían visto así.

Shun cerro los nuevos de los ojos y sacudió levemente su cabeza, al abrirlos de nuevo se veía mas calmado, parecía estar cansado -voy a tomar algo de agua- dijo mientras se alejaba con algo de prisa.

La sorpresa no los dejo moverse -qué fue eso?- se escucho preguntar.

Mientras se alejaba se regañaba a si mismo por haber perdido el control, alzo su mano al sentir un calor extraño emanar de ella, vio con horror un viento negro salir de ella, la tomo con la otra mano y apresuro su caminar, mientras llevaba su psique a la tranquilidad.

««»»

Había sido relajante caminar, disfrutar de su alrededor, aunque no todo el paisaje fue agradable. Caminaba pasivamente recordando bellos momentos, así fue encontrado en la entrada de la mansión.

-Shun donde estabas?, nos preocupaste cuando no te vimos en la casa-

-perdona- sonrío como siempre lo hacia -pero tenia ganas de caminar y como estaban jugando no quise interrumpir-

-bueno ya no seguimos jugando después de que te retiraste-

-oh, fue por mi culpa verdad?-

-no, ya sabes tontas discusiones-

-por eso es que preferí salir a caminar, me desespera escuchar siempre esas discusiones sin sentido-

-te comprendo me siento igual-

-Hyoga?-

-si?-

Lo miro un momento recordando lo que iba a decir, ni siquiera supo porque lo había llamado, una vez mas su mente se vaciaba como si lo que fuera a decir no tuviera importancia.

-qué pasa Shun?- lo incito a continuar

-no, nada se me olvido lo que te iba a decir, perdóname- sonrío nuevamente le pareció tonto pero era la verdad.

-no te preocupes- caminaron para entrar a la mansión.

Cuando entraron las discusiones no se hicieron esperar, pero esa vez intento ignorarlas pues no quería seguir perdiendo el control.

««»»««»»««»»

Un nuevo día y unas nuevas discusiones, Shun no deseaba seguir ahí pero no tenia otro lado a donde ir, quería, no, deseaba que todo esto terminara, había pasado muchas cosas, muchas de ellas le habían provocado muchas tristezas, el nunca deseo ser caballero solo deseaba estar con su hermano y tener una vida normal, y ahora que podía dejar a un lado su deber como caballero, llegaron las rivalidades para seguir mortificándolo.

-Shun, baja a desayunar- escucho el llamado en su puerta

-gracias, ya voy- Suspiro dejando su habitación esperando que esta vez no hubiera mas discusiones.

Al llegar al comedor no pudo dejar de sentir la tensión que había, ya estaban discutiendo, Seiya con Jabu, Ichi con Hyoga, Shiryu desquiciaba con su tranquilidad a Geki, Ikki con su cinismo a Ban y Nachi; tardo en llegar a su lugar, sabia que una vez sentado lo harían participe de esas discusiones. En cuanto se sentó agradeció que Sahori se levantara, todos la miraron con atención, esperando un regaño.

-chicos, pasado mañana vendrán los caballeros dorados y espero que se comporten, se los pido- al ver las caras de fastidio de mas de uno cambio de opinión -no, se los ordeno, en cuanto vea que empiezan con sus tonterías tendré que dar algunas represalias, entendieron?-

-si- se escucho con resignación -bien ahora quiero desayunar en paz, no es mucho pedir o si?-.

Shun sonrío hacia adentro, por fin Sahori había hecho algo para detenerlos, aunque esperaba mas que tratara de hacer que todos buscaran la manera de entenderse.

««»»

Oscurecía, y él se encontraba en el jardín, sintiendo la frescura del atardecer en su cuerpo, le era relajante, disfrutar del paisaje frente a sus ojos y sobre todo la calma que en ese momento sentía.

-Hola Shun-

-Sahori-

-te he visto extraño estos días, estas bien?-

-si-

-Shun, hay algo diferente en ti, que es?-

-no se, supongo que ya estoy madurando, eso es lo que dice Ikki-

-tal vez sea eso, pero en la tarde cuando te fuiste sentí algo extraño en ti-

-si?, no se que sea-

-Shun sabes que puedes confiar en mi-

-lo se Sahori, pero deberás no tengo nada-

-te creeré- mirando un momento el cielo -sera mejor que te vayas a dormir ya es muy noche-

-si, ahora voy-

"Nada es lo que me pasa, pues no se que es, siento como si algo en mi creciera y tratara de salir, le dejo hacer en ocasiones pero, en otras lo someto y le muestro que soy yo quien gobierna, pero eso se desquita provocándome mi descontrol, no me gusta ser así, pero no quiero inhibirlo solo quiero que se vaya y me deje ser como era antes sin enojos sin furia, solo calma" se levanta y camina cual autómata a su habitación, al pasar frente al espejo de su habitación ve un halo negro rodeándolo, se acerca al espejo y toca su fría superficie, tratando de reconocer a la persona reflejada, sabe que es él, pero algo ahí no le pertenece, le ha sido otorgado por algo que no hizo, por algo que no deseo.

Deja su búsqueda aun lado sabiendo que será en vano, porque sabe que existe dentro de él, no puede un espejo darle la respuesta, solo él, únicamente él puede darle la información que necesita, pero no es tan grande su interés como para buscarlo, solo espera que eso se aparezca para que le diga que desea y lo deje en paz.

««»»

Un nuevo día, se levanta y realiza sus costumbre, si desea continuar con su vida, sus actividades deberá realizar. Regresaba de trotar, pero al llegar a la puerta para entrar, escucho los gritos de una nueva discusión, se retiro de ahí huyendo de la rivalidad, los celos, la absurda competencia donde nunca habrá ganadores.

Ha caminado bastante y a llegado a orillas del mar, sus tenis ya se han llenado de arena por caminar por la playa, se detiene y se los quita dejándolos olvidado como si con eso pudiera liberarse el también.

Se ha detenido contemplando el oleaje resplandeciendo por los rayos de sol. Se sienta con las rodillas dobladas y los brazos recargados en ellas, su cabello ondea con el viento de verano, no hace mucho calor, lo que le permite disfrutar del lugar, es tranquilo, no hay peleas, puede ser él mismo sin tener que complacer a alguien mas, no necesita atacar, no necesita defenderse.

Unas imágenes pasan por su mente, gracias a esa calma las puede entender, no hay nada extraño en ellas, es su pasado, su triste pasado, uno que le recordaba que tuvo que ser alguien que nunca quiso desear, solo para no perder lo único que tenia.

Esas imágenes las sentía distantes en ese momento, pero sabia que no lo eran, que serian un estigma permanente de quien era y lo que había hecho, no le permitirían olvidar su pasado, los cimientos de lo que es ahora, pero... son realmente la base de lo es que ahora, o solo son sueños pasados pues no se sentía como si esa persona fuera ahora él.

Quien era ahora?, por que seguía aquí?, qué había en este mundo para él?, no se sentía vacío, pero completo?, no esa no era la palabras, era saturado, lleno hasta el exceso, tantas cosas habían pasado que no había tenido tiempo de asimilarlas.

"He vivido mucho en poco tiempo, como es posible que nunca me haya puesto a pensar en todo lo que pasaba, solo actuaba siguiendo lo que se me decía era correcto, solo obedecía sin entender, pensando en los demás, olvidando que soy alguien y tengo derecho de ser egoísta, pero... mi corazón aun late para los demás soy demasiado sensible, es esto lo que me hace débil o solo me hace diferente?, fallé muchas veces provocando que me tuvieran que ayudar, pero fallé realmente?, era mi deber, mi obligación o mi deseo?, que es lo que hay para mi?, que debo encontrar?, quien soy realmente?, una marioneta renegando quien es?, o una persona viviendo una mentira?. Como quisiera dejar de pensar, dejar de recordar y solo esperar a que las cosa pases, para así disfrutar de las maravillas de este mundo, pero no puedo seria huir, yo nunca huiría, menos de la vida, no soy cobarde, mi pasado me ha enseñado a luchar a seguir adelante, mis convicciones es lo único claro que tengo, oh no?. Se que no deseo lastimar, ni ver a la gente sufrir ni siquiera verlos triste, pero he matado, entonces me miento?, o solo me defendía?, pero por que me defendía?, porque fui a luchar, entonces me gusta pelear?".

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, el viento había llevado su cabello a sus ojos y ahora le molestaba, una vez descubiertos sus ojos, vio un extraño resplandor sobre el mar de color amarillo volviéndose en destellos de tono verdoso.

Se levanto tambaleándose, sus piernas no reaccionaban correctamente, se dio cuenta que anochecía, había pasado todo el día en esa posición, por eso su piernas lo resentían.

Algo lo impulsaba a ir hacia esa llamativa llama, pero no se movió, no porque no quisiera, sino porque sabia que caería al dar el primer paso, se quedo ahí mirándola fijamente, un curioso pensamiento llego a su mente diciéndole algo "fuego fatuo, lo he escuchado antes", una extraña sensación en su mano le hizo voltear a verlo, ese viento negro estaba ahí, no sabia porque pero sintió que ese viento era seguro, levanto ambas manos, el viento se arremolino encima de ellas, tomando la forma de la llama, y de ahí una silueta de persona sin poder identificar mas, al levantar su vista, ese fuego también había tomado la misma forma, extraños murmullos llegaron hasta su oído, ambas figuras hablaban entre ellas, creando sonidos inteligibles.

En un solo soplo ambas figuras desaparecieron, una mano se poso en su hombro, giro tranquilamente sin importarle el contacto.

-Shun estas bien?-

-si Shiryu, por que?-

-bueno Shun no llegaste en todo el día, y desde hace rato que te estoy hablando y no me hacías caso-

-perdóname, estaba pensando-

-en que pensabas?-

-en todo-

Shiryu le sonrío -y llegaste a una conclusión?-

-aun no-

-espero que llegues a ella pronto, nos preocupas-

-no tienen que preocuparse, no es nada malo- su sonrisa corroboraba sus palabras

-bien, volvamos, todos desean saber de ti-

-todos?- pregunto con suspicacia

-bueno la mayoría-

Shun tomo sus tenis y camino junto al dragón, volteando una vez mas donde estuviera el fuego fatuo, esperando encontrar algo mas.

Llegaron a la mansión y fue rápidamente recibido por Ikki -Shun donde estabas?, me preocupaste-

Shun lo vio con una gran sonrisa -perdóname- y lo abrazo con efusividad, extrañando a los presentes -me voy a mi cuarto, buenas noches-

-ya comiste?- pregunto Shiryu

-no, pero no tengo hambre-

««»»

Se encero en su cuarto, camino hacia la ventana, en búsqueda de alivio por estar en su prisión apreciada, tal vez la única a la que no quería escapar pues era aquella que lo protegía de ese mundo desconocido para él, y sobre todo porque ahí estaba todo lo que tenia, todo lo que quería.

Las estrellas se veían con claridad, la naturaleza le había otorgado un hermoso día y ahora le presentaba un profundo cielo nocturno.

Su mente comenzó a divagar sobre lo sucedido en la playa, sabia que los fuegos fatuos eran asesinos tentadores, devoradores de mente, había aparecido ahí porque lo había escogido como su víctima, o estaba ahí buscando algo; por que el viento negro apareció ahí, y parecía hablar con el ente?.

"Ese viento apareció cuando me enoje ayer en la tarde, anoche cuando me senti confundido y ahora cuando el fuego apareció, que significara, se que es parte de mi, pero por que antes no había aparecido?, por que ahora? Que es ahora diferente?" observo su mano y se enfoco el las sensación de enfado, pero no podía estaba demasiado tranquilo para sentirse así.

Intento recordar que había sentido cuando el fuego fatuo se presento ante él, cuando lo vio sintió la necesidad de acercarse, pero sus piernas estaba entumidas y por eso no lo hizo, pero que hubiera pasado sino?, al sentir el calor de esa negrura sintió tranquilidad, pero que sintió por el fuego, miedo, alegría, precaución. "yo sentí peligro cuando descubrió lo que era, el viento negro apareció porque mis sentidos se alertaron,... es mío este viento negro es parte de mi, pero... cual es su origen?".

Salto por la ventana y camino nuevamente rumbo a la playa, si el fuego fatuo seguía ahí podía hacer aparecer de nuevo el viento, saber mejor que es, pero se detuvo al saberse descubierto.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	2. Parte 2

**Olvidando**

««»»

Gracias aki sujiro Kitkat (ya vi tu profile ahora te falta escribir un fic), Nebyura por sus review's

««»»

Se detuvo al saberse descubierto.

-miren quien huye de casa?- se burlo

-Jabu que quieres?- siguió con su camino

-solo salí a dar la vuelta- dijo tranquilamente

-bien-

-tu a donde vas?-

Se detuvo y lo miro con calma -solo salí a dar la vuelta- repitió, diciendo esto siguió con su camino.

-mm, que diría Ikki si supiera que su lindo hermanito se escapa por las noches-

-no diría nada-

-no crees que te regañaría?- dijo como si quisiera decir algo mas

-qué quieres decir Jabu?-

-al parecer quieres llamar mucho la atención, qué?, ser el niño bonito y tierno no te basta, ahora también quieres ser el chico misterioso como tu hermano-

-misterioso?-

-desapareciendo, huyendo de todos-

-huyendo?- dijo casi en un susurro -yo no huyo-

-no, entonces porque no saliste por la puerta-

Llevo su vista a la ventana, Jabu tenia razón, por que huía?, por que salía a escondidas?, por que se aleja de ellos?, que hay en ese viento, en ese descubrimiento que lo alejaba de las personas mas queridas?, siempre había podido confiar en ellas, por que no decirles lo que pasaba, ellos entenderían y lo ayudarían.

"Si les cuento todo ellos me ayudaran, pero... se preocuparían, han pasado por mucho no les puedo traer mas problemas, además... no es algo grave, lo puedo controlar y me siento bien, algo confuso y tal vez... mas seguro de mi mismo, pero alejarme de ellos estará bien?, o solo me estoy confundiendo mas?.

Vio un puño acercarse a su cara, lo sujeto rápidamente, el viento negro lo cubría por completo, ahora no se sentía confortable, sino agresivo, atento a la amenaza, soltó el puño de Jabu quien lo veía sorprendido, ese viento negro se había convertido en energía, una energía naciendo dentro de él. esa nueva energía se calmo cuando la amenaza desapareció.

-qué... qué fue eso?- pregunto asustado el caballero del unicornio

-no lo se, pero lo averiguare- siguió su camino hacia la playa con calma, dejando a alguien confundido, pero no solo a él, un par de ojos lo miraban desde una ventana.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esperando que aquel ente apareciera, pero no le importo que con el paso del tiempo no volviera a verlo, sabia ahora que esa energía nacía de él, tal vez si pusiera mas atención podría controlarlo.

Decidió regresar cuando el cielo comenzó a aclarase, entro por la puerta, pues no se escondería, subió a su cuarto, era aun temprano para encontrar a alguien levantado, se acomodo en su cama y decidió descansar un poco por la noche en vela.

««»» ««»» ««»»

La puerta se abrió, descubriéndolo acurrucado en el sillón contemplando la ventana.

-Shun, me vas a decir lo que tienes?- se sentó en la cama

-de que hablas Ikki?-

-Jabu esta diciendo algo de que tu sigues siendo Hades, y que huyes por la noche a matar inocente- Shun sonrío ampliamente, se le había olvidado lo sucedido en la noche con Jabu.

-ha lo que pasa es que salí de mi cuarto anoche, porque sentía muchas ganar de caminar y descubrir algo, y en mi camino me encontré a Jabu, quien me quiso golpear...-

-qué el quiso que?-

-y no me deje, así que supongo que esta enojado por eso-

-vaya así que ahora te defiendes solo-

-si Ikki, como dices es hora de crecer, aunque...-

-qué?-

-me gusta ser como soy,... una parte de mi no quiere que las cosas cambien, pero otra me dice que es hora de seguir avanzando-

-ah entonces si estas creciendo-

-que?-

-hay momentos en nuestra vida que nos cuestionamos quienes somos, ese momento es cuando dejamos de ser unos niños para ser unos adultos- se levanto para pararse junto al peliverde

-eso es-

-si, pero sabes yo tampoco quiero perder a mi pequeño hermanito, pero dejare que crezcas- le revolvió el cabello en un gesto cariñoso

"es eso lo que me pasa, o es algo mas?" penso

-vamos Shun no has comido nada desde ayer y ya te saltaste el desayuno-

-mm era por eso que mi estomago se quejaba-, ambos comenzaron a reírse

««»»

Shun se preparaba un tentempié en la cocina, pues aun faltaba para la hora de la comida y en la cena serian recibidos los caballeros dorados y quería estar presente en la reunión; ahí fue encontrado por Sahori.

-Shun te estaba buscando-

-si Sahori?-

-quiero hablar contigo-

-claro-

-te vi anoche Shun-

-si- dijo con tensión

-eso de anoche que fue?-

-no lo se, Jabu me provoco, solo me defendía- esperaba que solo fuera eso

-Shun, sentí nuevamente esa sensación extraña provenir de ti-

-yo no sentí nada extraño-

-Shun hay otra energía dentro de ti, y se me hace vagamente familiar-

-familiar?-

-qué sientes cuando aparece?-

Se sintió descubierto y prefirió hablar -la primera vez fue enojo, pero porque yo estaba enojado, la segunda vez confusión, la tercera tranquilidad y la cuarta precaución-

-cuatro veces?-

-si-

-te veo muy tranquilo-

-lo estoy-

-no te preocupa?-

-aunque te parezca extraño no, la verdad es que he estado muy confundido, tratando de descubrir lo que me pasa, pero aun así no me siento nervioso, ni siento que lo que me pasara sea peligroso-

-mm-

-es malo?-

-no lo se, pero si tu estas calmado no creo que haya problemas por preocuparnos-

-si Sahori-

La chica salió de la cocina aun con duda, pero no parecía haber peligro alguno, así que lo dejo tranquilo.

Shun suspiro, no deseaba preocuparlos, y ahora Sahori lo sabia, y aun faltaba ver como reaccionaba Jabu.

««»»

Reunidos en el comedor, otra discusión se realizaba, Shun los ignoraba por completo recordando esa energía y la razón de porque se presentaba, tendría algún motivo especial?, algo en el futuro vendría y tendría que usarlo? o solo un descuido del destino queriendo solo darle mas preocupaciones?, sea lo que fuere se sentía tranquilo capaz de sobrellevarlo, ya había pasado por mucho estaba acostumbrado a vivir bajo tensión y sabría controlarse, pero... ahora seria diferente? Recordando que ahora no era capaz de controlarse en absurdas discusiones.

Algo húmedo en su rostro lo trajo al mundo externo, una risa burlona le llamo la atención.

-vaya hasta que reaccionas-

-qué te pasa?, por que le haces eso a Shun-

-vaya te metes contra alguien que esta descuidado sabiendo que solo así puede ganar-

Escucho las palabras, pero su mente no estaba donde debía, sus ojos destellaban furia.

-Shun?-

Se levanto de la silla y extendiendo su mano una ráfaga de energía salió despedida contra Jabu, quien se estrello con la pared.

El cuerpo de Shun fue empujado también, pero no cayo, una vez recuperado su equilibrio corrió fuera de ahí.

Todos en el comedor se quedaron sorprendidos, aun no lograban asimilar lo sucedido, Ichi ayudaba a Jabu que yacía inconsciente.

-Shun- dijo Ikki sorprendido al ver la ráfaga de energía negra salir de Shun, aun mas al ver que atacaba. Temió que su hermano hubiera sufrido tanto que ahora había caído en el dolor y la tristeza.

Quiso seguirlo pero Sahori lo detuvo con una señal, quería que Shun pensara en lo sucedido, sobre todo lo dejo al ver que Jabu no tenia nada grave.

««»»

Salió corriendo de ahí, avergonzado por su comportamiento, temiendo haber hecho algo mal, había logrado reaccionar antes de lanzar la energía, pero tanto poder que emanaba le había abstraído, por eso es que se dio cuenta tarde, al querer controlarlo causo que parte de la energía le afectara a él y le hiciera trastabillar.

Huyo de ahí sin saber a donde, solo alejarse, pero de qué?, por que se había salido de la mansión de esa forma?, por que se alejaba de sus personas queridas?, por que no se responsabilizaba de sus acciones?, por que huía de si mismo?.

Esta vez no fue a la playa, no quería seguir pensando, quería dejar que las cosas sucedieran y lo haría olvidando quien era aunque fuera un solo día, dejar sus costumbre, recorrer nuevos lugares, conocer nueva gente.

Tal vez así podría desaparecer esa inconstancia de si mismo, volver después de un renacimiento a ser aquel que dejo de ser por la obligación que se le habían impuesto.

Su mente lo llevo a recordar sus momentos en que era niño y vivía en la fundación con los demás niños, recordaba como era llamado chillón y el que tuviera que ser defendido por su hermano, ambos eran diferentes, tan diferentes que llegaron incluso a dudar de su parentesco.

En su entrenamiento fue subestimado, pero Juneth y sobre todo su maestro lograron ver en él algo mas que ese chillón, alguien cuyo corazón era capaz de muchas cosas cuando se lo proponía. Al llegar a Japón con su armadura decidió hacer lo que Sahori le decía para poder ver a su hermano, pero cuando lo vio lleno de odio, supo por primera vez que tal vez él ser demasiado compasivo seria una debilidad, obligando a su hermano a convertirse en su salvador, una obligación que según Ikki decía, era algo que a él no le importaba pues lo quería mucho como para verlo lastimado.

Entonces porque seguía peleando si sabia que causaba problema, porque lo mandaban a pelear si sabían que dudaría en matar, que hubiera pasado si en vez de pelear se hubiera negado?, algo habría cambiado?, que tan grande seria el cambio?, habría valido la pena?, o hubiera sido peor?.

Existía una verdadera razón que lo impulso a seguirlos?, a pelear aun en contra de sus convicciones?, recordaba que tal vez dudaba en matar, pero no había sido del todo inútil su ayuda. "no me puedo quejar tanto, por lo menos se que servir de algo, ayude a salvar al mundo y lograr la paz, pero eso fue en el pasado el mismo pasado que trato de olvidar, valdrá la pena olvidarlo, si eso es lo que soy, o lo que fui, pues ahora no entiendo lo que me sucede, porque pierdo el control, y porque ataque, ni siquiera se si Jabu esta bien y ya me encuentro aquí lamentándome,... tal vez debería regresar?, pero que le digo?, como explico lo que paso?, si ni yo se, es mas ni estoy seguro de quien soy ahora, me siento confundido, como si esta vida ya no me perteneciera, es tan diferente".

Suspiro y se dejo caer en el pasto cerca del lago. Las estrellas tintineaban, desde ahí podía ver muchas de las constelaciones, cada una le recordaba a alguien, le dedicaba su tiempo para representar en su mente la imagen de dicha persona, y de ahí a su forma de hablar, de caminar, su carácter, todos eran distintos de alguna manera y a la vez semejantes. Se compare con ellos, y podía verse como tal, el niño, el caballero, el joven, el hermano, el amigo, él.

"Yo soy Shun, sin duda, no tengo que dudar de quien soy, no tengo que olvidar, solo aceptar, madurar, cambiar y no permitir dejarme arrastrar por el miedo y las dudas".

Se irguió, pero se mantuvo en su lugar, concentrándose no en sus recuerdos, sino en lo que podría ser su futuro si decidía no retroceder, levanto su mano y concentrando su cosmos, hizo crear un ambiente tenso, el viento negro surgió y comenzó a danzar a su alrededor buscando al enemigo; sabiendo que era parte de él, trato de controlarla, mantenerla fija en un solo lugar, recordó que no estaba solo, que había gente que confiaba en él, porque sabían que nunca se rendiría y cumpliría con su deber, porque no era una obligación, sino un deber, el viento se detuvo, la energía podía sentirse, no solo a su alrededor sino también dentro de él, ahora mas que nuca lo sentía suyo.

La energía controlada le permitió reconocerla, pero a pesar de todo no le temió, porque era suya, y tenia el poder de controlarla si se lo proponía; la negrura cubría la magenta, podía sentir el aumento de poder, tenia que controlar la ambición que le provocaba.

El cosmos negro desapareció al llegar al grado de control perfecto, suspiro al fracaso, pero solo era el primer intento y lo sabia bien.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Las visitas llegaron, la cena se realizo en el patio pues no había señales de lluvia y el clima era agradable para permanecer afuera. Sahori y los chicos de bronce los recibieron gustosos a pesar de la ausencia de uno de ellos. Hubo quienes preguntaron por él, pero la única respuesta que daban es la de que tuvo que salir y no tardaría en regresar.

La convivencia fue agradable y duro hasta tarde.

-qué es ese cosmos?- pregunto uno de los caballeros presentes, al sentir un fuerte cosmos.

-calma, no es nada- dijo Sahori en voz alta para tranquilizar -continuemos-

Ikki se le acerco -es Shun?- pregunto en voz baja

-si-

-no seria mejor ir a buscarlo- sugirió Seiya

-no, Shun me dijo que podía controlarlo, démosle tiempo-

-pero, y si no puede?- pregunto Hyoga

-hay que confiar en él- dijo con seguridad y todos aceptaron.

No paso mucho para que un chico peliverde se les uniera.

-Shun te ves tranquilo- dijo Sahori al verlo

-lo estoy-

-seguro Shun?- pregunto Ikki

-si hermano-

-por cierto tengo algo que decirte Sahori-

-es sobre...-

-si eso, pero ahorita no, no quisiera interrumpir la reunión-

-pues te diré que llegas tarde, ya casi acaba- comento Seiya

-nm, ya que- comento con un puchero

-hay Shun, eso te pasa por escaparte- dijo Shiryu

-lo que me recuerda, cómo esta Jabu?-

-esta bien físicamente, su orgullo es el que no se repondrá- se burlo fénix

-dónde esta?, quiero disculparme-

-esta haya tratando de lucirse con Aioria y Shura-

-pero será mejor que lo hagas después, no creo que quiera verte-

Suspiro -si, esperare-

-pero mientras por que no vas y saludas a los demás-

-si, eso haré-

««»»

Poco a poco todos se dirigían a su habitación designada a descansar, Shun intercepto a Jabu en el pasillo.

-Jabu, quiero disculparme, por lo de esta tarde-

-mj, eres un peligro, deberías de tenerte vigilado para que no hagas daño a las personas-

-vaya pase de ser un chillón a ser un peligro-

-de seguro esa actitud tuya de niñito bueno, era una farsa para engañar a todos, pero tu mentira fue descubierta-

-bien, ahora que sabes la verdad, será mejor que me dejes en paz- cubrió sus ojos con una pequeña cantidad de cosmos negro al decir eso. -entendiste-

-si- dijo asustado e irse con prisa de ahí.

-Shun, que fue eso?-

-Shiryu, bueno yo...-

-no deberías seguirle su juego- dijo con una sonrisa

-Shiryu- llamo con gratitud

-qué es reunión de nuevo?- pregunto Seiya que llegaba

-no, es solo que Shun decidió tomar cartas en el asunto con este Jabu-

-ah eso quiere decir que dejara de molestarte-

-si-

-mm, Shun podías hacerme un favor-

-Seiya, tienes que resolver tus asuntos tu solo-

-Shiryu, pero si Shun puede hacerlo sin caer en sus trucos me puede ayudar-

-Seiya- recrimino el dragón

-si, si ya- dijo resignado -por cierto, Shun a nosotros también nos contaras lo que pasa?-

-si, no tengo porque mantenerlo en secreto, pero quisiera hablar primero con Sahori, si no les molesta-

-no te preocupes-

-gracias chicos-

-de nada, siempre puedes confiar en nosotros-

-y en mi- comento Hyoga que había escuchado la conversación -pero ahora quiero dormir, así que ahí nos vemos-

-buenas noches-, los demás también se retiraron.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Camino hasta el estudio, toco suavemente para no perturbar la calma -adelante- se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

-buenos días Sahori-

-buenos días Shun, siéntate-

-no creo que tenga que explicarte a que vine, así que...- suspiro

-si Shun?-

-bueno como me dijiste, esa energía se te hizo familiar, y eso es... porque lo es-

-qué quieres decir Shun?-

-por esto- emano el cosmos negro que había logrado controlar, Sahori no tardo en reconocerlo

-Shun eso es...-

-lo se... el cosmos de Hades-

-pero Hades fue vencido, como es posible, pero por que no me dijiste antes?-

-porque como dijiste, Hades fue vencido, y estoy seguro que él no me controla, al parecer esto es lo que él me dejo al poseerme-

-me dices que una parte del cosmos de Hades se quedo dentro de ti-

-si-

-esto es extraño, porque entonces sucedería los mismo con Julián y no he sentido nada-

-bueno Sahori, yo lo descubrí poco a poco, pero fue mi control sobre el cosmos lo que me permitió sacarlo de mi interior,... o eso creo-

-qué tan bien lo controlas?-

-no muy bien, como te diste cuenta esta tarde, pero creo que con practica lo lograre-

Sonrío -puedo sentir la calma y la dulzura de tu cosmos fundirse con el rastro de poder de Hades, no creo que haya problemas, pero tendremos que buscar la manera de que aprendas a controlarlo, no quiero mas accidentes-

-lo siento Sahori, pero- suspiro -es que no me gusta que me molesten, no le hice nada para que lo hiciera y...-

-no necesitas justificarte, te conozco y se que no eres del tipo de personas que les gusta causar problemas, ojalá los demás aprendieran eso de ti-

-bueno, aunque he aprendido a responderles- sonrío apenado, recordando lo que le había hecho a Jabu

Lo miro suspicazmente -mientras no sea con agresión todo esta bien- La reunión entre los dos termino, y entre ambos reunieron a todos, para contar lo sucedido, todos temieron que una nueva guerra empezara pero al escucharlos, se relajaron, y dejaron que las cosas sucedieran, confiando en ellos.

Las cosas cambian, sin duda, a veces no estamos preparados para enfrentarlos, pero debemos aceptarlo como parte de lo que somos, parte de nuestro crecimiento, si nos dejamos vencer, habremos fracasado en la mayor prueba, la prueba de la vida.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Fin

««»» ««»» ««»»


End file.
